


The Thief in Pink

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, but we all need that sometimes, complete and utter silliness, im so tired, it's really late, or maybe a single shenanigan, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Bernard Stark is a nuisance, and Edie loves it.





	The Thief in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm not even sure what this is but I hope it brings a smile!

“Mummy?”

“Yes my darling Edie?”

“What’s that bird?”

“It’s a flamingo. He lives in Africa normally, but Mr. Stark thought he might like a nice home here instead. He’s called Bernard,”

“Okay. That’s nice of Mister Stark. Can I pet it?”

“No, dear, he prefers to be left alone.”

 

“Peg, have you seen my jacket? I left it on a chair on the porch,”

“No Daniel sorry, I haven’t. Maybe Jarvis picked it up?”

 

“Pai? Why is Bernard standing on one leg?”

“That’s how he likes to sleep,”

“Oh. What’s that in his beak Pai? Is it your jacket Pai? It is, it is your jacket Pai, it is, it is!”

“Dammit,”

“Pai! You said a bad word!” 

 

“Auntie Ana, why is Uncle Eddie being chased by Bernard?” 

“I - I don’t know, darling.”


End file.
